The new grapefruit variety ‘JR13’ originated in Malelane, South Africa in 2005 as an induced mutation of ‘FE1’ grapefruit (not patented). Mutation was induced through exposure of budwood to gamma radiation. Radiated budwood was budded to ‘Carrizo’ citrange rootstock and the scion selections monitored for characteristics of low seed content. The selection with the lowest seed count, highest fruit yield, and best internal fruit quality was selected for planting and further observation at Malelane, South Africa and named ‘JR13’. ‘JR13’ has been observed over successive generations and has been found to retain its distinguishing characteristics.
‘JR13’ is a new and distinct grapefruit tree notable primarily for its attractive, seedless fruit. Table 1 shows a comparison of ‘JR13’ to parent ‘FE1’ and ‘Marsh’ (not patented) grapefruit varieties.
TABLE 1Comparison of ‘JR13’ to Known VarietiesCharacteristic‘JR13’‘FE1’‘Marsh’Seed quantitySeedlessSome seedsSome seedsMaturityMid- to late-seasonMid-seasonEarly seasonFruit shapeOval to globoseGloboseGlobose
Because lighting conditions can affect the colors shown in photographic illustrations, color characteristics of this new variety should be determined with reference to the observations described herein, rather than from the illustrations alone.